Wishful Thinking
by Haru17
Summary: A million thoughts raced through Lelouch's head at the sight he was greeted with. Shirley was lying in a pool of her own blood and Rolo standing over her. He couldn't lose her. Not her too. A what if scenario for R2 if Shirley had survived. Largely ShirLulu talking with each other as well as some dramatic encounters with other characters, sticking close-ish to canon.
1. Nadir

—

Stage 1

Nadir

A million thoughts raced through Lelouch's head at the sight he was greeted with. Shirley was lying in a pool of her own blood and Rolo standing over her. "That was a close call, big brother..."

His words didn't even register to Lelouch, he looked Rolo straight in the eyes, and he was trapped.

"Die."

Lelouch ran past the gunshot to Shirley's side. Single gunshot wound, artery below the heart; this was beyond his means. "C'mon Shirley," he said, picking her up, "We need to get you to a hospital. Now."

"Lulu… I remember."

Now running he spoke nearly calmly, though obviously unhinged, "I understand, Shirley; when you're safe."

Lelouch's hand pressed down on the wound. Shirley cried out in pain, gradually soaking him in warm blood, the terrifying inevitability of time. Rolo's death would certainly out him as having regained his memory, but he could worry about Nunnally later. This wasn't the time for tactics: this was triage.

In the elevator, now, Lelouch hammered the 'Floor 1' button, streaking it with her blood. Healed, she must be able to be healed, right? Britannian medical science and all… His thoughts were anything but collected.

"I'm glad you were here at the very—"

"You'll be alright!" he said, choking out the words. "Please, don't try to speak now, just stay with me!"

The second the doors open Lelouch sprinted outside and straight into an ambulance, quickly laying her down on the patient's bed. Immediately, he glanced up at the rear-view mirror, "Hospital, now!" Then, the other paramedic, "Save her!"

And that, for all of his power and resources, was all he could do. It was so much easier to kill thousands than to protect a single human live. All he could do now, was wait.

* * *

Hours later, Lelouch sat outside the operating room, tense. He wore only his turtleneck which, like his jacket, was still damp with partially-dried blood. He had long since washed Shirley's blood off of his hands, but he knew nothing would remove the stain of this day from his conscious.

After hours of agonizing over her fate—planning, plotting, and bargaining—the doctor finally emerged.

"She'll make it."

All of the other words flew right past Lelouch, who chuckled to himself. Mao had been right; Britannian medical science does work wonders. Such irony that the same sentiment which saved Shirley had also saved her kidnapper. He choked out a bitter laugh. It had 'saved her,' hadn't it…

I had better call Shirley's mother, Lelouch thought, darkly, before she arranges another of those funerals.

* * *

"Shirley, how do you feel?"

She had just woken up. By now it was early morning, though still hours before dawn. A warm glow emanated from the desk lamp beside her hospital bed, casting light on her mother sleeping in the chair at her bedside.

"Lulu, you..." Shirley paused, partially-grimacing and looking overwhelmingly exhausted. "Thank you, but you... killed Rolo... didn't you?" She was clearly troubled as she collected her memory.

"Yes, it was all I could do to protect you, I dragged you into—"

"Stop it, Lelouch, I chose this, to always be there with you."

They exchanged gazes and a drowsy Shirley closed her eyes, sure to reopen them at least once again.


	2. A Demon's Wake

—

Stage 2

A Demon's Wake

Lelouch awoke with a start, throwing himself forward out of the hospital chair. Attempting to catch his footing he fell, stumbling onto his hands and knees.

"Oh dear."

Looking up, Lelouch saw that Mrs. Fenette and Shirley were both awake, previously chatting peacefully in the pale morning light.

Once again he had broken the peace. That's all I'm good for, after all, he thought darkly. "Sorry about that," he said, scratching his head and blinking.

Donning the mask of the well-natured student was all but second nature to him by now.

"Oh, that's all right…" Mrs. Fenette said, and went on to thank him for carrying Shirley to safety, the deep gratitude showing in her eyes. All the words flew past Lelouch save one. This lone sentence caught in his mind.

"If I had lost Shirley too, I, I don't know what I would've done."

It's guilt burned hotter than any fire, as hot as an irradiated water table, even.

Shirley saw Lelouch's looking at her mother, his eyes shaking with utter fear. She recognized that fear; it wasn't the fear of death nor any kind of personal harm—or even his unique aversion to discovery—but the fear that came with multiplication.

Right now, Lelouch was doing the math: How many Fenette families were out there?' How many of those rested squarely upon his shoulders?

"Don't be like that mom! It's fine; Lelouch saved me!" Shirley said, forcing a laugh. Her words were obviously not directed at her mother.

"Right, dear, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm just so glad that you're alright," Mrs. Fenette said emphatically.

Shirley shared a loving look with her mother, but in reality she was not in her hospital bed having a loving moment with her only remaining family member. In the truest view of the world she was, right now, standing tall, donning a new mask all her own.

"Thank you again for saving my daughter," Mrs. Fenette expressed again, the anguish and desperate hope shining once again in her eyes.

Lelouch wanted to tell her that it was his fault. That Shirley was never safe while he was around: That no one was! Or to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness for her late husband's murder, like he had learned living with Suzaku. But he had to keep going; if not for himself then for all of the constituents of his path of blood. Even Shirley knew that now—the girl he had kept in the dark more than most. So Lelouch just smiled kindly, uttering the usual humble denials; his mask was back on.

"Mom, could you get me an orange juice from the cafeteria?"

"Of course, Shirley," the widow said, standing up to leave.

The door swung shut.

Sitting in silence in her hospital bed, Shirley looked serene, her orange hair frayed around her neck. Her sky-blue hospital gown rested just a bit loosely on her shoulders, making Lelouch vaguely embarrassed. He hated himself for having those thoughts. The aesthetic... 'benefits' of their youth made the guilt reverberate louder, embodied in the bandages and gauze doubtlessly covering her torso. Each one screaming, even chanting at him, "Zero, Zero, Zero—"

Shirley laughed. Really laughed; like she couldn't help herself.

"What?" Lelouch asked defensively, caught off-guard.

"It's just, this is the first time we can talk that we're not in some mortal danger, or distraught, or, or some degree of unconscious. Not chat, like we did at school, but speak honestly; the whole me and the true you," she said, still giggling slightly.

"Yeah… Heh, I guess you're right…," Lelouch's smile quickly darkened to a frown. "About that, there's something I need to tell you." He looked up at Shirley and said, "My real name isn't… My birth name wasn't Lamperouge, it was vi, vi Britannia. That's why I know Suzaku and why you were taken before the emperor. Well, part of the reason."

"The emperor, your father, erased my memory… again," Shirley said, her laughter gone now, obviously trying to put the scattered pieces together. "This is all so fucked up, Lelouch! You, my dad, me, coach, er, Lt. Colonel Villetta," the last name she said sarcastically, "And now Rolo's dead too, who was a spy to replace Nana, of all people!" She grabbed her sheets in frustration, "Argh! Everything's gone so wrong!"

"I know, Shirley, I know. I am truly sorry for all I've brought down upon your family," Lelouch solemnly said.

"We've been through this before," Shirley said curtly.

"Yes, but tensions were a bit… tense," he said, meeting her eyes apologetically.

"Whatever, that's all in the past now, you have to stop apologizing and move on!" Shirley told him. Though understanding to a fault, she was still visibly irked.

A moment passed in silence. Lelouch let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back, projecting his voice vertically, "But about Rolo; his death will be noticed, by the Britannians, by Suzaku. He knew you were at the tower: he'll piece it together that you were the one who was shot at that station. You'll be in danger here. Because of me. Again."

"Rolo... just before he shot me," Shirley was visibly unsettled by acknowledging what had transpired yesterday, "I told him that I wanted to join you, to help you be Zero and find Nana—"

Lelouch couldn't take it. He slammed his fist down on the coffee table, unsettling the flower vase, half-shouting, "Damn it; damn him! I knew he was unstable—I had seen it before—I should have killed him when I had the chance. But instead I kept—"

"Lulu, relax, it all worked out," Shirley said in a soothing voice. She wasn't startled by Lelouch's violent outburst. Not really. It only made sense that the cool, unaffected schoolboy was just a guise. A trope given life by the boy from Britannia.

"I know! It's just—that's not the first time I've seen Rolo react to Nunnally. He replaced her as my younger sibling and, despite being some crazy assassin, grew fond of me. I—or rather, my oblivious self—was his only real family." Lelouch's voice started gaining now, "I exploited that: I exploited his abilities. I played with fire and—" he cut himself off and looked over at Shirley.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little," she looked down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap. "I can't tell exactly how much through all the drugs they have me on. The doctor told me not to twist or stretch so I don't reopen the wound," Shirley said, glancing at her chest. She wouldn't dare tell Lelouch this, least she burden his conscious even more, but getting shot was excruciating. Yesterday, she had felt her very life blood oozing out; she nearly passed out from the pain.

Lelouch again tightly gripped his slacks, remembering the feeling of Shirley's blood soaking his fingers through her blouse. Now that the mask was off the tears came freely. He had noticed her holding back, for his sake. It was who she was; his polar opposite, selflessly protecting him despite everything he had done.

"I'm sorry I hurt you again, Shirley."

After a moment passed in silence, the door handle turned and in stepped Mrs. Fenette, orange juice and coffee in-hand.

Lelouch inhaled sharply, "Excuse me, I need to step out for a moment." He hurriedly paced over to the door.

"Let's just not forget it!"

Shirley called out to Lelouch making him stop before the door, his back to Shirley and her mother, "Painful or not, those memories of Rolo make us who we are," Shirley said, straight through her mask.

"Right," Lelouch managed. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Closing the door behind him, he intently listened back through it.

"Doctor... ...tomorrow if you feel okay…."

Lelouch made a mental note to balance extraditing Shirley quickly with not pushing her too hard. He cleared his throat, pulling out his phone and mask, and dialed a number.

"Jeremiah, there's something I need you to do for me."


	3. You Can Leave the Halls

—

Stage 3

You Can Leave the Halls...

The next morning, after being discharged, Shirley and Lelouch arrived back at campus. Shirley had assured her mother that she was feeling fine after her surgery. Sure, she glossed over some considerable aches and pains, but she could walk just fine. #BritannianMedicalScience as it were. Sophie (her roommate), Rivalz, Prez; even Anya and Gino had come to visit her in the hospital. Suzaku was noticeably absent and, like Rolo, was not discussed. This morning Gino's words still hung heavy in their minds. "I'll be here for you until my orders say otherwise," he had said, half-smiling. It was a thinly veiled threat, but also an appreciably honest one.

The campus itself was the same as ever; posh architecture and students who practically defiled it with their very presence. They both knew that the pompous dressings were a bit much for a typical high school, but Lelouch couldn't deny that he had a taste for the royal and grandiose. The redheaded and raven-haired duo walked down the central causeway toward the girl's dormitories. They were very typical, dressed in their respective school uniforms. Lelouch's black hair matched his gilded black uniform perfectly, leaving only his purple eyes to stand out. Shirley's red hair accented her beige overcoat, white undershirt, and almost problematically short black skirt. Walking beside each other, dourness in step with vibrance, they seemed entirely out of place.

Regardless, the paradoxical pair entered the building and met the pale mid-morning light which streamed diagonally into the hallway. It was around second period, so the building was deserted, albeit with one exception. A boy, obviously sneaking away from a tryst, crept out of one of the girls' rooms. He panicked and ran for it as soon as he caught sight of the two student council members. They couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight.

"He must have thought, hue, we were really strict, responsible students, Mr. Student Council Vice President, Ahahaha!" Shirley said through humor-induced tears.

"I ought to use my geass to make him ch-chill out," Lelouch managed, "We could, heh, hold a vote on it."

"Stop it, haha, s-stop la-haha—oww—ha, oww!" Shirley said as she tried to stop laughing, her wounds reminding her of their presence.

"S-Shirley! Are you alright," Lelouch said, rapidly exiting his laughter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Lulu. Hehe, just a little ache-y," Shirley answered truthfully.

The pair looked at one another, Lelouch's eyes echoing his guilt from the other night. They stood there for a moment before gathering themselves and continuing onto Shirley's room wordlessly.

Shirley entered and started to gather her things; textbooks, diary, and photos all. Lelouch took care to dispose of any sensitive information, particularly Shirley's crumpled letters to him. All of which he burned with a fortuitously-placed lighter after removing the smoke detector's batteries, blackening the trash can.

"Your roommate is a smoker?" he inquired.

"What, Sophie? Of course not; she just keeps that around to look cool," Shirley explained.

"Of course," Lelouch said.

And with that they were done.

The door swung open and it's opener stood, shocked, in the doorway for a moment.

Well, almost done.

"Shirley! You're back!" the purple-haired flash cried, embracing the redhead in seconds.

Embarrassed, but genuine, Shirley replied, "I'm fine, Sophie, just go easy on me, alright?"

"R-Right, sorry!" Sophie said, slackening her grip on her friend immediately.

"I am glad to see you, though," Shirley reassured her.

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably.

"Me too," Sophie said, shifting to a more playful register, "So, how have you and Lelouch been doing?"

Shirley looked over the girl's shoulder at Lelouch questioningly, but he didn't return her gaze.

"We… we've been good. It's been hard what with me getting myself shot our first week dating, but we both made it through okay," Shirley said, donning her mask.

"That's good… Oh right! There was this weird noble that came by here asking about you," Sophie said, "He was very formal, but he wore this high-tech bronze monocle-thing... it's weird, I can't remember anything else about him."

Lelouch paced around the roommates until he stood beside Shirley and a little back.

"Was it Lloyd, Milly's ex-fiance? He seemed interested in that kind of technology," Shirley feinted, hugging her roommate tighter.

"I don't think so…" Sophie replied in honest consideration, releasing Shirley from her embrace.

Shirley grabbed her hands, looking her straight in the eyes, "You're my best friend; you know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Shirley, what are you—"

"I'm sorry about this, Shirley," Lelouch said, looking at Sophie over her shoulder. "You don't know who Shirley Fenette is, your old roommate moved out recently," Lelouch commanded.

His geass flew into the bewildered roommate's mind. The power of the king took hold of her memories and sealed them deep within the recesses of her mind.

Sophie, eyes aglow, simply said, "Right, I have no idea who that is."

"We should go. Quickly," Lelouch said, hastily making his way to the door.

Shirley tensed. She was still super-not okay with this, even after going over it with Lelouch when he brought her up to speed on the goings-on of Zero. Would Sophie really never remember her?

"Right…" was all she said, picking up her things.

The partners in crime walked through the door; one crestfallen and one increasingly guilty.

After walking down the hallway for a moment Shirley sadly said, "You lie so effortlessly, Lelouch..."

"Only when necessary," he said.

They continued on in silence, but one unspoken truth was on both of their minds.

It's always necessary.

* * *

After dropping off Shirley's things at Lelouch's, and Nunnally's former, residence, the two continued on their way to the library. Dodging the few responsible sorts at Ashford, Lelouch lead Shirley to the back corner of the room.

They passed by the still-broken window, reminding Shirley of the president's graduation present to them. Lelouch tackling her out of the way of Anya's nightmare, landing at the base of the stairs, her hands holding his face… All of these memories were so fresh, yet dulled as if from another life entirely. Were her actions really her own while her memory was suppressed? Obviously they were to some extent, she figured, as she had felt the same feelings toward Lelouch and the same warmness towards her friends. It wasn't like she wasn't herself… just that she was slightly different. Sorta like an alternate universe version of herself, Shirley settled upon.

The bookshelf rolled open, casting her back from her thoughts. Behind it were a set of elevator doors which Lelouch and Shirley stepped through as they opened. Lelouch's digits selected a key on the panel and the elevator shuddered to life, beginning its descent into the bowels of the Tokyo settlement. The darkness outside the elevator cage gave way to an eerie green light given off by the school's facilities'—and who knows what else's—service lights.

"So this where Rolo... huh," Shirley commented.

"Yes, this is the OSI facility that spied on me after the emperor suppressed all of our memories with his geass," Lelouch said calmly.

"How far down d—"

The doors opened automatically and they took the hint, stepping into the hallway.

As they walked through the quiet halls Lelouch attempted to break the silence, "Back before I lost the battle for Tokyo, Mao, the geass-user who manipulated you, kidnapped Nunnally and took her down here."

"Really!? That's awful!" Shirley said.

"Yeah, it was, but Suzaku helped me out," Lelouch said with a small smile. "He rushed straight into danger for her sake, not taking one moment to think of his own safety…" Lelouch darkened. "After he saved her I learned wh—"

"That's so great that you two are such close friends!" Shirley said emphatically. "Everyone needs someone to be there for them when things are tough."

Lelouch looked over at Shirley, instantly brightening again. He knew that most Britannians thought of him and Suzaku as foils; Zero, the criminal who killed to protect for the weak and Suzaku Kururugi, the valiant knight who was striving for Japanese rights the just way. However, Lelouch didn't always see it that way. Cynical, violent and, criminal was exactly the same as cynical, violent, and legal once one looked past immaterial distinctions. Lelouch liked to think of Shirley as his foil: his opposite. Hopeful where he was cynical, gentle when he was violent, and innocent while he was anything but. Lelouch hoped that her peaceful way of being was still valid in this world, that morality could win against chaos and—

"Well, Lulu, what do you think?" Shirley chimed in, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Something like that," was all he managed. "Though I don't think he'll… nevermind."

They reached another metal door and Lelouch typed briefly on its keypad, causing it to slide open. The room before them had monitors with several geassed intelligence workers sitting in front of them. The monitors cast a pale blue glow upon the long table that ran from the elevator down the room's center. At its end stood Villetta looking just about as murderous as she had at the Swim Club Cafe. Her glower seemingly couldn't decide who was more at fault; Shirley or Zero. They entered slowly.

"Thanks for the wine, 1989 was a good vintage," Villetta said severely.

"Right, I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't quite myself when we picked it out," Shirley knowingly replied.

The mood was… icy to say the least.

"I take it Rolo won't be returning?" Villetta half-asked.

"Rolo was... unstable," Lelouch started. "You must have seen it, how many OSI agents did you go through again?"

"Several." Villetta was angered now.

"I had no other choice," Lelouch said simply.

"I suspected as much. So, are you taking care of all of us loose ends, then?" Villetta asked pointedly, her hand tensing beside her gun holster. More threat than question, Villetta was obviously expecting a confrontation.

Lelouch couldn't risk a fight with only himself and Shirley. Moreover, he had nothing to gain from killing the Lt. Colonel. That is, if she'd cooperate.

"Of course not. What kind of fool would reject the aid of an ace Britannian soldier?" he said through a conciliatory mask.

Villetta sighed, her tenseness easing slightly. "The military will take note of Rolo's absence; we need to clear out of here before long," she said.

"My thoughts exactly. Which is why you and Lord Jeremiah will depart for assignment in the Chinese Federation tomorrow," Lelouch informed.

"Orang— Jeremiah is working for Zero now?"

"No, he serves his lord, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Of course he does, that man is loyal to a fault," Villetta chided herself.

Shirley jumped in, "Umm, coach, er, Colonel Nu. I am sorry for shooting you back then. I didn't want to I just—couldn't let you turn Lulu in."

"Hey, you're not the first to shoot me, you just have a better record than most," Villetta said with a sardonic smirk.

"I am truly sorry, but I don't regret shooting you. I'm really glad you're alright, though," Shirley explained.

"I understand. I didn't then, but I do now. You were fighting for something that forced you to reevaluate your allegiances, same as me. Besides, I suppose we can call it even now," Villetta said, ending with a smirk.

"And what do you fight for now, Lt. Colonel Nu? Promotions? Still trying to become a general or a duchess?" Lelouch taunted.

Villetta's mood immediately darkened, "My motivations are my own," turning to leave.

"Will there be any problems coach Nu?" Lelouch purred cockily.

"Not for now, Zero," Villetta retorted. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make preparations for our departure. Just keep your girlfriend from shooting me again!" she gusted out of the room.

"Uhh, buh-bye, coach!" Shirley called, flustered. Cringing as if she had broken a vase, she whispered to Lelouch, "We really need to work on your people skills, Lulu."

Villetta passed Sayoko on the way out the door, her wake chilling the kunoichi tangibly.

"Oh, Ms. Fenette, I'm glad to see you are in good health," Sayoko said, greeting her.

"Oh, hello Sayoko-sa—wait, you were in on this too?" Shirley said, shocked and more than a little tired.

"Hehe, yes. In truth I'm actually a ninja," Sayoko replied.

"A what?"

"A ninja."

"They still have those?" Shirley half-asked, half-remarked.

"Not that you'd know it," Sayoko replied.

"Suppose not." Shirley deadpanned. Even the freaking maid was in on the Black Knights and Zero.

"I trained for many years before the invasion, after which the Ashford family hired me to protect them and Miss Nunnally," Sayoko informed. "I couldn't believe my luck when the most promising revolution in years sprung up right where I lived."

"Yes, imagine that," Shirley said, sarcastic and exhausted.

"My skills are far beyond even the most experienced soldiers. I could even have kissed you and you'd be none the wiser," Sayoko said, smiling innocently.

Lelouch tensed.

"Lulu…" Shirley threatened.

"Eeehm, well—"

"Oooh! I can't decide which of you I should slap first!" Shirley said in a huff.

"You would not be able to slap me; your reflexes are too slow," Sayoko helpfully informed.

Shirley just glared at her. After a moment she grabbed Lelouch's arm, tugging him to the door. "C'mon, Lulu, we're leaving."

Lelouch ideally wanted to go over Sayoko's orders in detail, but he noticed Shirley's weak attempts to pull him by the arm. She was still very frail from the trauma and surgery. He felt it best to take her back to his home—the Ashford's student government clubhouse—as she'd probably need to rest soon.

"Uah, just make the preparations we spoke about, Sayoko!" Lelouch called, going along with Shirley's motions.

Back in the elevator Shirley relinquished her grip on Lelouch's arm, instead reaching inward. She lost herself in her thoughts, ignoring the living world for the moment. Unknownst to her, an awkward silence grew between the pair—at least from Lelouch's perspective. The elevator's ambient hum alone carried them up several floors.

Stepping into the library Lelouch turned back to Shirley and once again broke the silence, "Are you feeling tired? We can return to the clubhouse if you need to rest."

"That sounds good," Shirley said through her veil of thought.

The bookcase concealing the elevator swung shut.

Returning to the outside world, Shirley resolved to answer her questions about the end of the Black Rebellion. "Lelouch, why have you and Suzaku been at odds? What happened to your—"

"There you are!"

"Uwaaaha! Madame president!?" Shirley said, startled after being tackled out of such a serious conversation—as well as partially smothered—by the Resident Former Student Council President.

Squeezing and rocking the ever-unlucky girl in her embrace, Milly spoke, "I'm so glad you're back! I couldn't bear the thought of you being stuck in that hospital with just your mom and this social conscientious objector!" Milly proclaimed, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder towards Lelouch.

Lelouch just looked on, not reacting to her provocation, ironically proving her point.

"Oh, they're not so bad, Milly…" Shirley said softly.

"It's okay, Shirley," Milly said in mock seriousness, grabbing her shoulders for effect, "You can tell the truth, this is a safe place."

"Come on, cut it out Prez!" Shirley said. Annoyed, as usual, by Milly pushing her buttons. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you graduate?"

"I did, but then my friend got herself caught up in a terrorist plot!" Milly said, wide-eyed, dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

Lelouch laughed internally, fighting against the smirk that he so-often wore.

Shirley mentally flinched. Milly, of course, didn't mean it like that, but her words were unintentionally more truthful than the Ashford heir knew.

"After I missed you at the hospital I went straight to Ashford. I searched nearly half of the campus—who knew you were hiding with the rest of the book worms?" Milly explained.

"Ah, thanks for coming to visit me, but I'm fine now. You don't have worry about me anymore," Shirley assured.

"Ooooh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily. You've finally bagged Lelouch _and_ cheated death: This has been a big week for you. We have to celebrate!"

"Madame Pr—"

"I won't hear any objections. I couldn't leave without throwing you a celebration ball; one worthy of the nobles at least," Milly went on excitedly, the plan forming in her head.

This, now, roused Lelouch from his stasis, "Milly, are you sure that's wise? Shirley only ju—"

"No objections!" Milly said, obstinately thrusting that wrench further into her friends' plans.

The partners in crime sighed together, resigned to the machinations of the artist formerly known as the Ashford Academy Student Council President.

"Alright, Prez, but only on one condition," Shirley said.

"The ball has to be tomorrow night and no later. I have to start taking some heavy-duty medicine the doctor gave me these next couple of days," Shirley lied.

"Done!" Milly exclaimed. "I'll work my tail off to make sure this is the biggest, most ridiculously extravagant event the school has ever hosted! Let's go plan it out over lunch."

"But, Prez, Shirley is—" Lelouch attempted.

"Under article something or other of the school charter I call this emergency meeting of the student council to order!"

And so Milly figuratively drug her friends off to the local near-campus restaurant, quite literally clinging to her position as Student Council President.

The meal was unremarkable, though appreciated by a weary Shirley. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Milly's spiel, most of which was lost on them. They ended up automatically nodding to all of her ideas for the dance without really registering what they were or the catastrophic consequences they held for the school's budget.

After Milly ran out of ideas the conversation shifted back to what had really happened at the mall. Lelouch and Shirley both put their masks on and recited the story they had gone over back in the hospital room. That was before he had cleaned up the conflicting memories of all of the hospital workers who had helped them, of course. It was their first date, they had met there by chance, it was all an elaborately-planned flash mob gone horribly wrong; the words didn't matter so long as Lelouch _definitely_ wasn't a rebel leader and Shirley _assuredly_ wasn't in on it.

It was becoming hard for Shirley to breathe through her mask now. This all just felt so wrong. First Sophie and now they were lying to Milly. What if she finds out about Lelouch and he has to take her memory too? Her worst fears spoke to her as the mask weighed heavier upon her brow. The worst thing was, she was becoming okay with it all; the lying, the violence, and worst of all, running away while they left others to pick up the pieces. The mask was as lead now. It would be so easy to let it fall off and spill her secrets. Shirley wanted to, she hated all of the subterfuge, she wanted to just tell Milly—

Lelouch reached over beneath the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly in an attempt to reassure her.

Shirley wasn't sure if it worked or if she was just already desensitized to all of the lies, but she could manage. She resolved to be true to her friends, even if she couldn't be honest.

Shirley took his hand in her own and gently squeezed back.


	4. Tranquil Interlude

—

Stage 4

Tranquil Interlude

Lelouch and Shirley returned from lunch both equally exhausted despite Shirley's surgery—no doubt due to Milly's absolutely abhorrent level of enthusiasm. They crossed the threshold, entering Lelouch's darkened living room within the student council clubhouse.

"You can take my bed, if you need to rest," Lelouch offered.

"Thanks. I think I've heard enough about party planning for a lifetime..." Shirley said tiredly.

"You say that every time Milly has us organize a dance," Lelouch chuckled, finding the light switch.

"And it's true every time; by now I have at least seven lives worth of event planning experience." Shirley said. "And could you turn that off, Lulu? It's a bit harsh."

"Of course," Lelouch replied, dimming the lights again. "My room's this way," Lelouch said, guiding Shirley past her belongings to the hallway.

Lelouch was increasingly conscious of Rolo's—Nunnally's—room as he passed it. This was the first time he had really been back since the incident. This place just felt so perverse now—even more so than after he remembered that Nunnally was kidnapped by the empire.

Lelouch opened the door and lead Shirley into his room. It was generously-sized; room enough for two windows overlooking a desk, couch, and his bed against the far wall. The curtains were half-drawn, leaving his room slightly lit by the day's overcast sky.

Lelouch was about to leave when he spotted Shirley reaching under his bed, just in time to hear the sound of something being pulled from adhesives. He knew what she had found before he saw it as Shirley set the briefcase on his bed, removing the mask of Zero.

She held the mask in both hands, looking at it for a second too long. Shirley looked back at Lelouch to speak, "Man, you really need a better hiding place if I can find your darkest secrets."

"You're just good at finding me out," Lelouch said.

"Maybe."

Shirley looked back at the mask for a moment before putting it back and returning the case to the underside of the bed. She began to unbutton her uniform and Lelouch immediately turned back towards the door, embarrassed, "I should go—"

"Hey wait. You need your rest too," Shirley said as she began removing her coat to reveal her white dress shirt beneath.

"Alright, I'll take Nunnally's bed," Lelouch said, stepping out.

"Lulu," Shirley tiredly called after him, "Just come here already."

Lelouch hesitated, "I'm not sure that's—"

"Oh, grow up!" Shirley playfully chided, removing her shoes and pulling her blue knee socks off.

Lelouch reluctantly closed the door and followed suit, removing his shoes. Next he unbuttoned his uniform, pulling the black shirt open and discarding it to the floor.

As he removed his undershirt Shirley undid the collar on hers, pulling out her Ashford Academy emblem-emblazoned tie. She untucked the white dress shirt, letting it fall down to her thighs before she removed her miniskirt. Honestly; a uniform this complex and they couldn't even be bothered to make the skirts the right length. Shirley cursed Milly's family for the millionth time before flopping onto the queen bed.

A rather red Lelouch approached with trepidation before being unceremoniously pulled down and over Shirley, landing on the wall side of the bed. She had a surprisingly strong grip when she wanted to. After regaining his bearings he pulled up the blanket up to cover them.

As Shirley lay on her side facing the windows she collected her long auburn hair so it wouldn't get pulled accidentally. She grew impatient with Lelouch lying on his back, scrunched against the wall, trying desperately to avoid her presence there. She grabbed his left arm, pulling it around her so that it touched her stomach and Lelouch was vaguely spooning her.

Lelouch was not so socially illiterate as to mistake this for some kind of advance; this was much needed counseling for the troubled pair. Still, though, he wasn't exactly comfortable with the contact. "The infamous Zero defeated by a simple girl," he practically heard C2 tease in his head.

"Are you being completely honest with me, Lulu?" Shirley asked. She knew it was a pointless question, but she had to hear his answer anyway. Through her hair she felt his warm breath on the back her neck.

"Yes... though I suppose you'd have to take me at my word on that. It's not really worth much these days," Lelouch laughed nervously.

"It's good enough for me..." Shirley paused, "I know you're not the type of guy to fool around, but you've always brushed me off before. Are you just doing all of this out of guilt?"

A silence fell between them. Lelouch was afraid of his next words so he held Shirley tighter, pressing his chest onto her shoulders.

"Lelouch, I need to know; What am I to you?"

"I, uhh, know this all seems abrupt—and I am guilty of… a lot of things—but when you were shot I realized something: You're the only one I have left," Lelouch said huskily, gently moving his hand up to hover over Shirley's wound, just below her heart. "Nunnally is and probably will always be the most important person to me, but she's gone, at least for now. I don't wan—I can't lose you too."

Shirley pressed Lelouch's hand into her chest, keeping hold of it. For a moment he felt Shirley's heart beating, her warmth seeping into his cold fingers just like that day at the mall. It had always scared Lelouch—ever since Nunnally was crippled—just how fragile people really were. He knew a million increasingly more convenient ways humans had developed to hurt and kill each other, but so few and so limited were the ways to heal others.

Shirley squeezed Lelouch's hand and leant back into his embrace. "Thank you, Lulu," she said, contented.

Lelouch untensed, easing his head into the back of Shirley's neck. The two lied there together in peaceful silence for a while.

"You know, the reason I first... fixated on you?" Shirley asked rhetorically, blushing lightly.

"Well, it must have been because I was the hardworking sort who would hold a stable job and act responsi—"

"Shut up, I'm being serious," Shirley chuckled out. "You know, your aloof, above-it-all streak really put me off of you when we first met. I thought you were just an egotistical, layabout rich kid."

Lelouch objected, "Hey! ...No, wait, nevermind; you've got that all right."

"Oh, shut _up,_ would you? I'm trying to pay you a compliment," Shirley said, still laughing at his jests. "The reason I became so infatuated with you was the Lelouch I first saw peek out from behind that facade of uncaringness."

"Oh? And when was my reveal," Lelouch said in mock-excitement while toying with Shirley's hair.

"It was that time you helped an elderly couple in that traffic accident," Shirley said. "I just happened to be walking by that day and saw you."

"When was this?" Lelouch asked, rolling Shirley's hair around his index finger in lazy loops.

"Freshman year," Shirley answered.

"I don't remember," Lelouch replied unironically.

"How can you _not remember_ doing something _so_ heroic that it made me fall head-over-heels in love with you?" Shirley asked incredulously, looking back over her shoulder. "How can you _not remember_ towing a huge jerk's car while he was busy harassing the elderly couple who he rear-ended?"

"Ooohhh, _that_ time," Lelouch said in realization. "Now I remember; I unlatched the tow cable they left unsecured and quietly walked it over to his car. Rival drove off before anyone noticed or said anything," Lelouch finished, chuckling to himself.

"Geez Lulu, all you ever think about is tactics," Shirley huffed.

"I think about you," Lelouch cooed.

"Yeah, yeah. I suppose I shouldn't fault you for it, though. When I learned that you were Zero, that you were there at Narita… Well, it took a while, but I realized that it was that same impulse that drove you to help that couple. That you go so far for what you believe in: I truly respect that about you, Lelouch," Shirley said, turning back towards the window and settling back against Lelouch. "I realized that I couldn't hate you for what happened to my dad because that same impulse was the reason I fell in love with you. I couldn't be hypocritical like that."

Shirley heard nothing and waited for a minute before speaking again, "Lelouch, I don't mean to keep guilting you over that, it was just part of my feelings, I—" She stopped, going silent when she heard Lelouch crying. Not bawling or anything, just quietly crying, breathing unsteadily next to her ears.

"Thank you, Shirley. I just—it's nice to be honest. To have someone to confide in for a change," Lelouch said, breaking slightly.

Shirley turned her upper body to look back at Lelouch behind her, saying, "Oh, Lulu—"

"Owww!" Shirley exclaimed, quickly turning back towards the window. Twisting her body had elicited a sharp pain stemming from her wound.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch said in hoarse concern.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. It's not bleeding or anything I just need to remember my injuries," Shirley said, inhaling through her teeth to assuage the pain.

"Are you sure you're alright to dance tomorrow?" Lelouch asked, trying desperately to regain his cool.

"I'll be fine. If I can't even manage a slow dance I'll just talk with people. Just don't twirl me, okay Lulu," Shirley flirted through the pain.

Lelouch's face turned rosey, recalling his childhood… attempts at ballroom dancing. "I don't think you have to worry about that," he said knowingly.

Shirley spoke hurriedly, "Hahaaa-aaahh, can you just, haaa, tell me something to take my mind off of it?"

"R-right, u-uhh, umm," Lelouch stuttered, flustered.

"Oh, come on; they don't have Sweet Nothings 101 in royal finishing school!?" Shirley snapped.

"I dropped out!" Lelouch shot back, not being very helpful.

Shirley, now pained _and_ annoyed, cried out, "Oh, for the love of!"

"A, uhhh, a-uh normal life; how's that sound? Living—Living uh-out typical adolescent lives; no war, no terrorist involvement, just us and our friends and family," Lelouch choppily said. "What if—if you asked me out after that traffic accident and I said yes? You would have convinced me to stop gambling, I would have stopped going to shady places with Rivalz, and I never would have gotten caught up in the Shinjuku Incident." Lelouch spoke faster now, "The Black Knights, Lake Kawaguchi, and Narita never would have happened. We wouldn't need to worry about all that."

"A life of white privilege as oblivious, sheltered Britannians? That sounds awful… keep going," Shirley said, quietly chuckling.

"We would have gone to that concert together and even had our first kiss; carefree like our friends," Lelouch said, pausing and softening his voice. "You would've introduced me to your parents and I'm sure your dad would have scared me."

Shirley was hurting, but not with the kind of pain that makes you cry out. It was a deep yearning; she wanted this life so bad it hurt her. Even so she knew that this 'ideal world' would be worse for most people in the long run. It was all so unfair.

"We would tell your parents that Nunnally and I were orphans whom the Ashfords took in. We wouldn't mention my parents, but more importantly we would _forget_ them," Lelouch said; quietly, but with emphasis. "After we graduated I would leave my old fears and ambitions behind entirely, settling into some typical desk job. You'd do the same and we would move in together—some nice apartment in the heart of the settlement."

Shirley's pain subsided and the exhaustion overtook her, her head sinking into the pillow.

"After a few years passed we would get engaged, tell all our friends, and have a big wedding somewhere beautiful," Lelouch spoke alluringly, now tiring himself. "We would lead long, happy lives in peace with all of our friends and family." Lelouch frowned slightly at that last thought.

"We might have kids—grandkids even—but we would grow old together either way. We would slowly experience each stage of life together with our loved ones, see parents and friends pass away over the years, and finally die ourselves, peacefully, when it was our time," Lelouch whispered, yearning for this himself now.

Settling into each other's embrace, Lelouch and Shirley contentedly descended the rungs of consciousness. Just before they succumbed to sleep a single thought was on the pair's minds.

If only…

...but that life was not for us.

* * *

Shirley's world sundered and burned, taking with it many of those closest to her before she saw the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. Her eyes dismissed her utopian dreams, opening to the waking world's inadequacies.

She felt awake; taking a 10 hour afternoon nap had left her misaligned with the sky. Shirley briefly considered going for a swim before carefully slipping out of Lelouch's now more comfortable embrace. She pulled the covers back over Lelouch before fishing her pool key of her purse—being a student council member and a friend of the Ashford heir had it's perks. She crept down the hallway and grabbed a clean swimsuit out of her bags before quietly letting herself out of Lelouch's apartment within the clubhouse, making sure to keep her phone on her.

Shirley walked out of the clubhouse into the cool night air. It was just after midnight or thereabouts so the campus was deserted. However, that didn't keep her from hurrying across the grounds, paranoid of more imperial spies. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shirley self-consciously wrung her hands as she cantered across the moist grass barefoot.

Entering the pool building, Shirley immediately went to the girls' lockers to get changed, making sure to check for any other inhabitants. She nervously stepped out into the huge pool room clad in her blue one-piece swimming suit, though her swimming cap had been forgotten. The vaulted pool roof was closed for the year, only remaining open during the summer months. The room was dimly lit by a few underwater lights, casting a azure glow just beyond the pool's rim. Only the faintest of that light reached the underside of the high diving board. The rest was shadowed, warning her away.

She looked to see if anyone was there with her. The room's emptiness confronted her, but the warmth of the heated pool air assured her. Shirley had always felt so calm and happy in pool rooms—at peace without having to stay still. She walked up to the edge of the shallow end, her feet practically prancing along the tiles that clearly read "NO RUNNING." Returning to the pool after time away had always made her giddy like a child on Christmas morning.

However happy she was, Shirley recognized that today was going to be difficult. She took hold of the ladder with both hands, easing herself down into the more than a meter deep water. It lapped at her belly as she descended the final distance to the shallow bottom. As soon as her feet touched down the water met her wound. The chlorinated water stung incredibly as Shirley was forced to stifle a cry. She focused on breathing for a minute as the pain passed. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding out into the water just yet, but she had to be gentle. She knew that, like before, any contortions of her abdomen would pull at the wound.

Still though, she could swim. The the bullet had missed most of her muscles, so her strength wasn't compromised outside of the drugs. She decided to start out gently, leaning back and fanning her limbs out until the water carried her body aloft. The lukewarm pool water soaked her hair and drowned out her ears, causing the world to enter into a strange sort of silence. She could still hear her breathing, the lapping of the water, and even her own heartbeat in this muffled realm. After a moment Shirley slowly trailed one of her arms out of the water, pulling it over her head and down into the water again like a fan blade. She repeated this process, alternating her arms and even kicking a little to help her along. Eventually she settled into a comfortable backstroke, peacefully gliding across the water, an orange wake trailing her.

After a few laps of the pool Shirley heard a noise. She couldn't tell what kind with the water dampening her hearing, but she knew it had been loud enough for her ears to hear distinctly underwater. It wasn't nothing. She immediately righted herself and caught onto the pool's far edge, just beside the "6m" sign. Turning around revealed no one: the pool looked empty. Despite this she felt like she was back at the docks holding Zero's gun or rushing through the mall again.

Shirley sank into the water; immersing her face up to her nostrils and edging away from the nearest pool light to reduce her visibility. She clung to the pool wall, awaiting whoever sought her out. She waited for a while and the fear gradually abated. Just as she was about to relax she heard footsteps closing in behind her.

Shirley whirled around as fast as possible to see—Lelouch… in cobalt swim trunks!?

"W-What are you doing here!?" Shirley asked, exasperated, splashing his legs over the rim of the pool.

An infuriatingly calm and slightly damp Lelouch looked at the stands and said, "Well, I figured that if I'm getting you involved in paramilitary warfare that I should at least try your hobbies too."

How long did it take him to think-up that one, Shirley wondered. "Frankly, I think you were just practicing your second-favorite hobby: being a total creep!" Shirley loudly accused.

"If you want me to go I can…" Lelouch said as his usual, composed self.

"N-no, it's fine," Shirley softened. "You just surprised me is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Lelouch said, somewhat insincerely, as he was still staring over Shirley's head. His chiseled jaw bobbed slightly as he spoke, running down his neck to his broad shoulders and descending further to his chest which, while not muscular, was very—

Shirley interrupted herself. She had never been one to be ashamed of her sexuality, but this was hardly the time. "But what are you really doing here?" she asked.

"Err, that is... Our track record has been rather terrible after we've parted in the past. I just, erm, got worried about you," Lelouch finished, flustered and still looking above her.

Shirley took this chance to lunge up from the water momentarily, grab Lelouch's hand, and fall back down backwards, pulling Lelouch out over the edge and into the pool with her.

They hit the pool's surface with a white-water splash, but after much flailing and sputtering they had both righted themselves. As he surfaced Lelouch looked up at Shirley, shocked, before quickly turning to swim away.

Shirley followed him, sure of what she had seen. "Lelouch, wait," she called out and he stopped in the middle of the pool, treading water. She gingerly crawl stroked to close the distance between them, stopping next to him.

Lelouch had his back to her, not wanting to get close, but not wanting to leave either. Suddenly he felt Shirley's arms wrap around his neck from behind, her wrists crossing in front of his chest.

Still treading water, Shirley rested her head on his right shoulder. "Man, I really get under your skin, don't I? Break through that rational, calculating cool of yours and get you aaall e-mo-tion-al?" Shirley said, whispering the syllables into Lelouch's ear in a playful lilt.

Lelouch started, "That's not—"

With a strength that Lelouch honestly should have been expecting by now, Shirley whirled him around, looking him in the eyes.

Lelouch immediately tried to turn back around, but Shirley held his arms firmly. He threw his gaze at the water to Shirley's right.

He tried to hide it, but Shirley remembered. She remembered looking into that eye that day at sunset, remembered past her memory. "Your geass..."

"I slept with my contacts in— _very_ special contacts," a panicked Lelouch said, struggling against her grip. "You don't understand: You _can't_ look at me right now!"

Shirley didn't know why Lelouch was acting so terrified, it was just his geass. Regardless, she knew that some long-held trauma was obviously affecting him right now. "Then make me understand," she calmly said.

"I can't control my geass. Anything I say or even suggest could totally destroy your identity!" Lelouch managed, settling to stare into the water.

Kicking to tread water, Shirley placed her hand on his cheek, gently pulling his gaze toward her and pressed a finger to his lips, silently shushing him.

For the first time in a long time, crimson and emerald met.

Lelouch saw Shirley; lithe, "supple," and innocent. Her vibrant orange hair was turned a muted auburn by the same water that made it cling to her shoulders. Her skin was pale in the shadowy pool, illuminated only by the distant pool lights. Her eyes were a dark green that betrayed a great depth. He had seen those eyes cry so many times...

Shirley saw Lelouch; slender, guilty, and no less alluring for it. She saw his long, soaked hair as black as night against his pale skin. He was definitely in need of exercise. He wasn't gaining weight, thanks wholly to his metabolism, but he was weak and spindly. His facial features were so severe, but the skin stretching over his lanky frame was soft and pliable—not at all toned. His eyes were usually a cool amethyst, but now the burning red geass sigil corrupted his left orb, painting it a warm violet. His eye glowed like a cat's, the bird-like symbol ringing his pupil. Its subtle red glow flickered and changed like magma as it reflected off of the water' surface.

Lelouch looked at Shirley and saw his mistakes. He saw Narita, that day at the mall, and—worst of all—her memory-bereft self frantically accusing him during his occupation of Ashford, terrified and confused by a past that was stolen from her. He saw the person he cared for most after Nunnally as the personification of everyone he had hurt in his path of blood: of all of his sins. In her Lelouch saw Euphie. He was terrified of even thinking anything, lest he destroy Shirley like he had his long-lost sister.

Shirley looked at Lelouch, saw his weaknesses, and accepted them. All of the work with the Black Knights had run him ragged. Sure, he got enough rest, but the constant strain was obviously wearing on his now-fragile emotional state—especially this week. She saw the most driven person she had ever known. Someone who would do anything they could to impress their ideals, or, failing that, some basic human decency upon the ailing world. Shirley also saw her father. She like Lelouch had a guilty conscious and, in her darkest moments, blamed herself for benefiting from her father's death. If he had killed all those people then surely her complicit happiness was an equal sin.

They each saw what they wanted: the person they both wanted to protect and desired. They would have taken each other right there if it weren't for their rather long list of hangups.

Shirley stared into Lelouch's geass, feeling a profound sense of danger, but also excitement. Just as if she was returning to the water after a time away.

"Just answer me and say nothing else," Shirley instructed him, removing her finger from his lips.

Lelouch just nervously nodded, treading water slowly and trying to mentally prepare himself.

"Why did you suppress my memory before?"

Lelouch couldn't have been prepared for that question. "I… so you could be safe—" he started with trepidation, but his voice caught. "No, no that's not right. I did it so that you'd be out of my way. It was convenient. I couldn't deal with anyone else knowing who Zero was."

The words visibly hurt Shirley, but she nodded, accepting what she had suspected. "Lelouch… The night of the concert, and when you supressed my memories. That wasn't what... I'm done being a sad, scared face to you. I promise to always be there for you if you'll always be honest with me. I'll be there no matter how many sins you commit!"

"I solemnly accept this contract, Shirley," Lelouch said, smiling and taking her right hand in his.

"Alright, now give me a geass."

Lelouch's smile disappeared. He tried to back away, but Shirley clasped his hand firmly, pulling their hands up between their chests. She pulled them close together, the water splashing up between their chests, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"A command that won't take anything away, but that will help us," Shirley said, resolute.

"Shirley, I can't! Not again, I just—" Lelouch said, his mind flashing with thoughts of Euphemia.

"Don't talk, Lulu, just think; think of a good command to give," Shirley said as her usual, optimistic self. The happiness that was so rare for her these days. She spoke as the Shirley that he had hurt far worse than he ever wished to.

If only he could have kept her out of all of this…

Lelouch spoke, his confidence back in part, "Before I do this, I need you to promise me that you'll be there after the effect fades. That you'll stay you."

"I was there after you sealed my memories of us, after the emperor sealed my memories of us—I even cheated death to be with you! All of those reincarnations and I kept falling back in love with you. Nothing can keep me away from you, Lelouch, _nothing._ I promise that." Shirley said, still channeling her optimism, despite some of her own concerns.

A silence fell between them as Lelouch looked into Shirley's emerald eyes, searching for understanding, searching for reassurance. "Are you ready," he finally asked.

Shirley closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for any outcome. She focused on the feeling of the water around her; feeling the lap of the waves as she tread, the sinking sensation just after she crested, and the texture of the rippling liquid as her left hand traced down through it, propelling her back up to the surface. They had always calmed her, those feelings, ever since she was a little girl. If this goes wrong Shirley would lose herself again, at in part. Despite this she resolved to trust Lelouch. That was the point of all of this, after all.

Shirley opened her eyes anew and declared, "I'm ready, Lelouch: use your geass on me!"

"Alright then…" Lelouch said.

They both tensed, tightening their clasped hands until they were both white-knuckled. They pulled each other closer together until Lelouch's volatile left eye was mere inches from Shirley's emerald orbs, its corruption's crimson hue reflecting on their forest-green surface.

"Shirley Fenette—" Lelouch started and her eyes fell dead at the sound of his voice, adopting that familiar red-ringed glow. "—From now on, resist all geass, Lelouch vi Britannia wills it!"

The pool water flashed red for an instant as the command flew into Shirley's red-rimmed eyes, circling before landing to roost. Lelouch's will was now irreversibly etched into her very self.

The red light on the water died down and silence reigned, punctuated only by the water's soft lapping upon the pool walls.

The red glow in Shirley's eyes gradually faded before disappearing completely. And that was when he saw it: the green flash as that viridescent light illuminated her eyes anew.

"Shirley?" Lelouch asked after a moment, squeezing her hand.

Shirley suddenly leaned forward, pressing her soft lips into Lelouch's own. She brought her free hand to the back of his head, gripping his rough wet hair and deepening the kiss.

Lelouch, surprised, eventually melted into the kiss, cupping Shirley's warm cheek with his free hand. He felt her squeeze his hand back.

Their tongues flicked together and she broke off the kiss, resting her head upon Lelouch's shoulder. Shirley nuzzled into his neck, feeling his long jet-black hair brush at her face, and breathlessly whispered into his ear.

"I'm here."

Lelouch released his tight grip and wrapped his arms around Shirley, who followed suit. They just stayed there, for a time, treading water in each other's embrace as the pool lights shone a pale blue upon their slowly-swaying legs.

"So, what geass did you decide upon, Lulu?" Shirley asked, free of worry. It wasn't like before; there were no vagaries, no niggling discrepancies, and, best of all, no lies.

"I added my will to your own, compelling you to resist all other geass," Lelouch explained softly. "Of course I have no idea if it'll work, but it's worth a shot."

Shirley giggled into his neck, "Of course you would come up with the best strategic advantage."

"Haha, yeah. I suppose so," Lelouch said, yawning.

"We have a big day tomorrow, Lelouch, so we should probably get some more sleep," Shirley said.

"I guess you're right," Lelouch said, stifling another yawn.

They released each other and swam for the shore, both firmly believing in tomorrow.

Now Lelouch could always look upon her without fear.


End file.
